Reading the Forgotten Daughter
by c0dy88
Summary: The fates decide to answer Percy's question and show Percy how one Hero can make all the difference. Story belongs to Perseisa Jackson and all copyrighted works belong to their registered owners.
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer, EA I own nothing and I never will.

The original story was written by Perseia Jackson. Check her out if you want to read the original.

Story Start

Percy sat alone on the front porch of the Big House at Camp Half Blood and tried to relax. He could hear the sounds of the monsters in the forest and the distant sound of waves hitting the beach which were mildly calming but still didn't help with the desire he had to be up and moving. Chiron had insisted that he stay in a chair for the rest of the day after his near death experience in the forest and his body was currently seconding that motion.

He wanted to think that the whole incident with Luke was a bad dream, but then he'd try to move and the pain would remind him other wise.

Percy was starting to wonder how mad Chiron would be if he tried to walk down to the kitchens to get something to eat when a bright light blinded him for a moment. After the flash spots clear from his eyes he looked around to try and find the source of the light only to discover that he was no longer on the porch of the Big House but in a room that reminded him of his cabin, only larger with several large, recliner chairs, a fire place, only two beds, and a pair of doors that probably led to a bathroom and or kitchen.

"Okay?" Percy asked himself as he looked around "this is new". On a small table on his right side he found a large glass of Nectar, a book and a note. Percy decided to read the note first and picked it up. Whoever had sent it had to be connected to the gods cause the note was in Ancient Greek.

_Percy Jackson._

_You once asked Chiron what difference one hero could make. So we're going to show you. This room is in a time space pocket so no time will pass while you read and you won't be missed._

_The Fates._

Percy sat up a little straighter in his chair, and instantly regretted it. First things first, Percy chugged as much of the nectar as he could before he picked up the book and looked at the title on the spine.

_**The Forgotten Daughter**_

The title was in Ancient Greek and when Percy opened to the first page he found the so was the rest of the book. Good, that should make it much easier for him to read without to many headaches.

With that happy though Percy started to read.

**The Forgotten Daughter.**

**Chapter 1: Before the Lightning. **

**May 2nd, 2006**

'So this happened while I was at Yancy' Percy thought to himself.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: **

'Hoggy whats it?'

**"It's over," Melinda Potter said as she stood on a chunk of ruble from the same bridge Voldemort had led his army across, forcing Hagrid to carry her limp body for all to see.**

**She was pretty high up she realized, if she lost her balance from up here...she chuckled bitterly. The war had cost her so much, and she had a gut feeling it wasn't over for her yet. Sure, she'd defeated Voldemort but something told her she had another war to fight and she wasn't sure she liked that.**

'Only an imbecile or a psychopath would like that' Percy thought while picturing Ares and his kids in his mind.

**Wasn't she allowed some time to rest after this? Not to mention she had Teddy to take care of now, she wasn't some veteran who could go home now and do nothing. She had responsibilities; another war would only cause her problems. Though she supposed Teddy would be alright with his grandmother for now.**

**"Why didn't it work for him, the elder wand?" Hermione asked.**

'Elder wand?'

**Melinda snorted. "It answered to somebody else. When he killed Snape he thought the wand would become his but..." she turned to look at them. "The wand was never his, it was Draco's. He disarmed Dumbledore that night in the astronomy tower. Voldemort killed the wrong man for power, not that it would matter."**

**She twirled the wand in her hand. "It was Draco I disarmed in Malfoy Manner, now the wand answers to me."**

**Hermione and Ron exchanged looks and stared at their friend in shock.**

**"So what should we do with it?" Ron asked, sort of dazed. Melinda chuckled as Hermione turned to the youngest male Weasley.**

**"We!" she demanded and Ron shrugged.**

**"Hermione, that's the elder wand, the most powerful wand in the world," he said. "With that we'd be invincible."**

**Melinda sighed. "Invincibility, it's so overrated," she said. "I plan to destroy it...soon. I don't know exactly how soon but something tells me I'll need it for now."**

Percy shivered at the thought of someone needing a weapon the likes of this Elder wand, it just didn't bode well for any one involved.

**"I'm not surprised you don't want that sort of power or responsibility but...what would possibly be so dire you'd need it?" Hermione asked, concerned.**

**Melinda jumped off the rock that used to be part of the railing of the stone bridge and placed the wand in her right boot. "I don't know exactly, but I've always trusted my gut before," she replied.**

**"Well, we'll be with you if you want us to be," Ron said coming to one side of the black haired girl. Melinda's green eyes, bright yet sort of sea colored in the sunlight, smiled along with her.**

**"You know I'd love that guys, but this adventure I have to go alone. It's not something you two can do with me," she said and Hermione sighed.**

**"It has to do with your birth father, doesn't it?"**

**"Yeah, I think it does."**

**"Okay," Ron said as they watched the sun rise even higher over the grounds. "Just remember, if you need us all you have to do is call."**

**Melinda grinned, hugging her two best friends. "I know, and if you don't hear from me for a long time...go to Gringotts after a year and if something has happened..."**

**"Don't say that Mellie," Hermione interrupted. "Nothing will happen to you, but if you haven't contacted us in a year's time, every year, then we'll go."**

**Melinda smiled. She didn't know what fate had in store for her but she knew it wouldn't be an easy ride. It might be one she didn't come back from.**

Percy couldn't help smiling at the thought of Melinda's friends, They reminded him of Grover and Annabeth.

**March 31st, 2006:**

**Empire State Building,**

**600th Floor,**

Percy straightened up a little in his seat suddenly on edge; the gods wouldn't have been mentioned for nothing. And this was happening before he'd returned the bolt so Percy was pretty damn sure that it would be a less then cordial meeting.

**"What do you want now Zeus, I've already told you I didn't have you're stupid bolt," Poseidon said bored. He sat on his throne, his head propped up on his hand, his elbow on the arm of his throne.**

**Zeus and Athena where the only other gods present. Both look grim, something he was slightly worried about.**

**"So you say brother, but I d not believe it. Especially not after the news I've found from Athena. I was under the impression you had sent your son to steel it, and I still believe he did but not without help."**

**Poseidon frowned. "What are you getting at?"**

**"I was checking on a descendant of mine, in England. Hermione Granger, she's my great-great-great granddaughter on her mother's side of the family. I happened to get a view of a girl, a school mate of Hermione's." Athena arched an eyebrow at Poseidon. "Her name is Melinda Potter, she seems to be very...famous in the world Hecate helped build centuries ago. At first I thought she might be Zeus' girl, or a legacy of his because of her ability in the air, and this peculiar scar on her forehead, but then I saw her eyes."**

**"You never told me you had a daughter as well Poseidon," Zeus growled.**

Percy froze.

In this world he had a sister. The shock stopped Percy reading for several minutes as he tried getting his mind around the fact that he had a sister. The stock then gave way to a bubble of pure joy at the thought of having a sister, until he remember that Zeus was after her to in this world.

'over my dead body' Percy furiously thought to himself as he forced himself to continue reading.

**Poseidon paled, and he gritted his teeth. "Leave Melinda out of this, she is of no concern!"**

**"How old is she Poseidon?" Athena asked. "She looked around sixteen, and you know the prophecy..."**

**"Can not be about her," he growled. "Melinda is nearly eighteen, that is two years older then the prophecy states."**

**Zeus and Athena shared a look and Poseidon sighed.**

**"I didn't know about Melinda until she was born. It was summer of 1987 when I met her mother, Lily Potter nee Evans. I didn't even realize she was married until I'd already fallen for the beautiful redhead. She had the most amazing eyes, bright emeralds. Lily always said Melinda had my eyes, just more green, I always thought she had Lily's eyes." He looked to his brother and niece with hard eyes.**

**"I knew she was in danger from you all, no one could know of her. Lily was supposedly unable to have children because of an injury she got while in school, a curse gone wrong, but against all odds we conceived Melinda. She told her husband everything, he was just so happy to have a child around the house he didn't care she wasn't his by blood. He gave her his name, his family heritage by adoption. Not many in that world would do that for a child not even of their blood. Many Purebloods would have divorced their wives if they couldn't give them an heir, Lily told me this herself." He shook his head.**

**"I didn't know Lily and her husband had been slaughtered until Melinda was nearly ten years old. I knew I couldn't take her away from her mother's relatives, who are the worst kind of people, but I did visit her. To make sure she was alright, alive. She found out about me later and I sent one of my court to give her a weapon, for her protection. I don't know much of how she is these days."**

**"It's a touching story brother, but it doesn't matter. She could be dangerous, she has lived to see sixteen after all and your son. It is my belief you've used them to steel my bolt and if it is not back by the summer solstice..." Zeus glared as he trailed off and Poseidon glared back as his brother turned his back and walked off.**

**Athena gave him a pitying look.**

**"I hope you know what you've done Athena," Poseidon said. "My children have nothing to do with Zeus' missing bolt and if they are killed for this, there will be war."**

Percy furiously seconded his father's stance on this.

**Athena sighed as Poseidon stormed off. For once she wasn't so sure bringing Melinda Potter to Zeus' attention was such a wise idea after all.**

'No dah bird brain' Percy thought to himself as he prepared to start the next chapter, but a flash of light forced Percy to look up-

Chapter End

Sorry if it's not quite good enough for you'll but I'll try to make this better as I go.

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own nothin'.

Story Start

Percy waited quietly for the light to die down (which took some effort) before he looked where the light had been. There he saw an older girl standing in the middle of the room. The girl had dark brown hair that was nearly black and reached well past mid-back with green eyes that seemed to shift from sea green to emerald depending on the light and tanned skin; though not as darkly tanned as his own. She was wearing an orange Camp Half-blood T-shirt and sea green sweat pant that had emerald tridents embroidered onto the pockets and green flip-flops and a simple wooden cane.

"What just happened?" the girl asked as she as she took a step towards Percy, "What going on here Percy?" Percy didn't have a clue how to even start answering her so he just handed her the note that the fates had left for him. She read it for a few moments before she sighed.

"Well that explained a lot" the girl said before she gave Percy a searching look.

"You don't know who I am do you Percy?" she asked and when Percy shook his head no she let off another sigh before walk up to Percy and holding out her right hand.

"Well then I'd better introduce myself. Hello Percy, I'm Melinda Potter, your big sister from another world" Percy couldn't restrain a laugh as he shook her hand and Melinda couldn't help joining in, at least until a sharp pain in her gut made wince badly. Percy noticed and started to get up but Melinda waved him off.

"Its fine Percy I'm just a little sore" Melinda said as she straightened back up "well now that we got that out of the way scoot over". Percy gave her a 'are you smoke'n something' look that Melinda found amusing.

Before Percy could make a comment Melinda pulled a stick from her pocket, waved it in the air and pointed it at the recliner. Percy damn near jumped out of his skin when the recliner started moving under him; and when he looked Percy was amazed to find that the recliner was stretching out sideways.

"Now that's better" Melinda said as she eased herself into the chair on Percy's right and throw the lever that made the recliner recline, "so where are you in the book".

"The start of the second chapter" Percy said, still in awe of what his sister just did.

"Well then I guess it's my turn to read" Melinda took the book from Percy and opened it to the marked page to start the second chapter.

**The Forgotten Daughter**

**Chapter 2: The Years Before**

**June 1998,**

**Surrey, England: **

**He'd gotten word of their demise too late. Years too late, and at first he'd thought his daughter had perished with Lily and James. It had only been because of his most faithful naiad and Hecate herself he'd found out otherwise.**

**On October 31st, 1989 the Wizarding worlds current Dark Lord acted on a prophecy made that fit Melinda and killed Lily and James. When he'd tried to kill Melinda with the Killing curse it had bounced back and forced his soul from his body. It had come as a nasty shock for him, his daughter had survived one of the darkest and deadliest pieces of magic ever made something no other demigod had ever accomplished.**

'Great' Melinda thought as she felt a rumble through the side of her that Percy was leaning against 'barely two paragraphs in and Percy already growling'.

**Hecate had admitted that she'd given Melinda her blessing, not only for magic but as a descendant of hers. She was very fond of her great granddaughter; Lily having been her granddaughter. That along with being his daughter, and Lily's sacrifice for her daughter had saved her. Hecate had also admitted, grudgingly, that even at a year old Melinda was powerful in her own right.**

**That was a year ago; he'd been searching for Melinda since. He couldn't raise her in Atlantis, unfortunately, but he could at least make sure she was safe. It was probably Hecate's blessing and her own magic protecting her from monsters sniffing her out. Not to mention the family she lived with was horrid, their scents would cover up even the most powerful of demigods.**

'Why'd it have to be a horrid family' Percy grumbled in this mind while thinking of Gabe.

**This is what found him in England in the middle of June, a year before she'd be accepted to the school Hecate inspired four demigods to build over a thousand years ago – or maybe it was exactly a thousand years? Salazar Slytherin, son of Hecate. Godric Gryffindor, son of Zeus. Helga Hufflepuff, daughter of Apollo, and finally, Rowena Ravenclaw, daughter of Athena.**

**Hogwarts, he thought they had called it. Truth was, not many demigods were witches or wizards as well. Melinda would be the first in a long time, centuries if his math was correct.**

"What is Hogwarts?" Percy asked.

"It will be explained later on" Melinda then kept on reading before Percy could push any more.

**"A weird girl," he heard a woman say as she passed him at the park. "She never plays with anyone. She just sits at that swing most days."**

**He turned slightly, slowing down to catch the rest of what was said. The blonde older woman who'd spoken first was speaking to a younger brunette with a stroller.**

**"Who?" the brunette asked.**

**"The Potter girl, those dreadful Dursley's niece" The blonde woman answered back.**

Percy didn't know what 'dreadful' meant but it had 'dread' in it so he figured it was bad and so were these 'Dursleys'.

**As they moved out of hearing distance Poseidon smiled. Dursley wasn't a very common name and he knew from what Lily had told him that was her sister's married name. And a Dursley with a niece called Potter, it had to be Melinda. Sure enough in the empty playground on magnolia crescent, on a swing sat a little girl. She was much too small for her age, she should be nearly ten, but she barely looked eight.**

**She was skinny, with baggy clothes that shouldn't be appropriate on a girl. The shirt looked like it had been a whales and the skirt looked like something out of the seventies and was held by a belt to her waist. The only thing that seemed to fit her were little white dress shoes and socks but they also seemed at least one size too big.**

**Her hair was dark brown, nearly black but he could barely make out lighter brown/auburn highlights running through it in the sunlight. Her eyes were lowered to the ground but he knew already what color they were. Bright green, which at times looked like an emerald plucked from the sea; words used by Lily herself. Her skin was tanned, much like his own but lighter.**

**Her features were sharp, a little too sharp because she was so malnourished, but he could tell as he got closer and she looked up that she had her mothers curious nature, heart shaped face, and eyes in shape and partially in color. Otherwise she looked like him, but female.**

Percy tried to keep his face as blank. If his sister was anything like him then she'd probably wanted to keep this problem to herself, no matter how much he'd like to rip the Dursleys apart.

Little did Percy know that he'd epically failed on that front.

**"Hello," Poseidon said, and then motioned to the swing beside her. "Can I sit here?"**

**Melinda tilted her head to one side and her slightly wavy hair fell away a bit, leaving him to not only see a rather ironic lightning bolt scar on her forehead, but also a bruise down her right cheek bone. He had to stop himself from getting angry, and when she nodded he sat down, staring his eyes away from the bruise on her cheek.**

Melinda flinched at the reminder of how bad that day had been, even with her fathers visit and gifts.

**He'd have to pay a visit to the Dursley's after this, he could tell the bruise had to of come from one of them; it was too prominent and large to be anything else.**

**"Thank you," he said, slightly worried that his daughter wasn't talking, and was staring at him in a manner that made him feel like a puzzle being dissected. "What's you name?"**

**"My aunt tells my cousin not to talk to strangers," she finally said, her voice was so soft and quiet that it almost made him jump. He blinked, arching an eyebrow at the little girl.**

Percy had started using the temper restraining techniques he'd developed for Gabe.

**"She tells your cousin, but not you?"**

**She looked down, her eyes darkening, and if he wasn't wrong filling with moisture. He wished he could tell her everything now, but he knew it would be to dangerous even with her being protected so thoroughly.**

**"Aunt Petunia wouldn't care if something happened to me, she only cares about Dudley," Melinda said in a resigned manner. "She'd be happy I was talking to you."**

**Lifting her chin up in a defying manner, she smiled slightly, but not the smile a child should wear. "My name is Melinda Pearl Potter." She said with such pride that it made Poseidon smile at her.**

Melinda couldn't restrain a smile; she'd be a little weird at that age, even by her standards.

**"Do you always introduce yourself with your full name Melinda?"**

**She nodded enthusiastically. "U-huh, I didn't know my name until I started primary school, so I like to let everyone know it."**

**He chuckled. "Well, my name is Poseidon Evanson," he replied, using a last name variation of Lily's maiden name. He figured her relatives didn't talk enough about Lily for her to make the connection.**

**"Poseidon?" she questioned with wide eyes. "Like the god of the sea? I read a book on the gods once, it was interesting and I could read it! Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon say I can't read because I'm a freak but my teacher, Mrs. Wise said it's because I'm dyslexic."**

**Poseidon chuckled, amused at this knowledge; though angry at the mention of her relatives.**

"He's not the only one" Percy mumbled under his breath.

**"Yes, exactly like that. My mother was very into the Greek myths. All my siblings are named after them actually."**

**He had to stop a snicker at her teachers name and wondered if maybe the woman was related to Athena in some way. But it was probably just a coincidence, an ironic one but nonetheless.**

**"Mrs. Wise is also correct, I have a son a little younger then you who has dyslexia and ADHD, it's completely normal for some people to have." Melinda's eyes widened.**

**"I have that too, I mean the ADHD. The one who diagnosed me suggested medication for it to my relatives, but I don't want to take anything for it. I think it's important for me to have, and it doesn't matter anyways because my Aunt and Uncle wouldn't buy me anything anyways." She bit her lip, like she had said something she shouldn't have.**

**"How old is your son? What's his name? Do I know him?" Poseidon grinned, and she grinned back and he realized she might have her mothers nature and looks in some ways, along with her smile but her grin was all him. Her eyes even lit up like the sea when happy or in direct sunlight.**

**"I'm afraid you wouldn't, he lives in America with his mother. I'm a sailor you see, so I don't come on land often. His name is Perseus Jackson; he'll be five this august though."**

**Melinda looked down at that but then looked back up. "I like that name, Perseus. He was a son of Zeus in mythology and he defeated Medusa."**

**Poseidon smiled. "You like Mythology I take it?"**

**She nodded. "I love it; there is this book at the library that I was given for my birthday last year. The librarian is really nice. It's older and no one can really read it since it's in this language, I think she called it Ancient Greek and she gave it to me. I don't know if she believed I could really read it or not but I can," Melinda said, sternly. "You believe me right Mr. Poseidon?"**

**He grinned, nodding. "Of course, what's your favorite part of the book?"**

**Melinda scrunched up her face in concentration. "Ummm. The part about Poseidon, Zeus and Hades, and how they decided who would rule what. I also like the myth of Perseus, and Theseus. I like Athena to, how she was born is kind of neat and she's smart and I like her name."**

**Poseidon's eyes practically twinkled at this. "Those are all good parts," he said and then reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a golden chain necklace with a medium sized pearl at the end. It shimmered like the sea.**

**Melinda's eyes widened. "That's pretty, is it yours?"**

**He shook his head. "Nope," he said, and Melinda blinked up at him. "It's yours, if you'll have it."**

"Wish he could have done that for me" Percy said softly.

"He wanted to but you were too close to Olympus. They would have noticed" Melinda answered while giving him a pat on the head.

**Melinda stared at the necklace and bit her lip. "Why would you want to give it to me? I'm just Melinda, I'm nothing special."**

**"I think you're very special, more so then your relatives or anyone else I've met. Your very bright for your age and speak your mind. I could tell you told me some things you wouldn't tell anyone else and are unsure about that decision," he began and held the necklace out in front of her.**

**"This necklace is said to be made from a special metal and the pearl is from Atlantis itself. Inside is an endless supply of sea water, special sea water from a special fountain in Atlantis. The water will heal nearly any wound or poison with just a single drop – but while it's endless you have to use it sparingly because too much can be a bad thing for anyone other then yourself.**

"Lucky" Percy grumbled.

**"I don't understand."**

**Poseidon smiled. "I know, and you might not until you're older but just remember what I told you. If you use the water for anyone other then yourself, or another like you, use it sparingly, no more then half a drop."**

**Melinda nodded and took the necklace.**

**"But my relatives, they'd never let me keep it. They'd take it and sell it, or destroy it," she said this so sadly Poseidon wanted to go to Privet Drive and teach the Dursley's an even bigger lesson about messing with children of the gods.**

**"Not this one they won't, no one can see it unless you show them. Like I said, it's special, like you," he said, patting her head gently and standing.**

**"Will I see you again!" she called in question and he turned back to her and smiled.**

**"I'm sure of it," he said and then waved, walking off towards Privet Drive. He had a family of mortals to talk to before Melinda arrived back for the day.**

**xXx**

**Melinda never forgot the day she received her first gift that wasn't a book – one she could read anyways – and she always remembered Poseidon, the man who'd talked to her like she was more then a waste of space. Something else happened that day though, not only did she find out the pearl really did heal her – she'd had a broken rib for a month and the bruise on her face which were both healed by just one drop of the water inside the pearl.**

If Percy was this bad at this point then Melinda wondered how bad he'd get later

**She'd always noticed water made her feel better, the few baths she'd taken always rejuvenated her but her relatives noticed this and she was only allowed two minute showers since she was five. She'd always loved the rain and being forced out in it never made her sick once, nor did the snow, though she wasn't too fond of being so cold. But it hadn't ever healed her to the extent that the pearl's water did.**

Percy couldn't help smiling; it was nice knowing that he had something in common with his sister, even if it was something that all children of Poseidon probably had.

**She also noticed that over the next year she'd been gaining weight, very slowly. Like the water was also trying to help her body grow and not loose even more weight.**

**It might have also been to do with the fact her relatives had changed since that day. She didn't know what changed but they suddenly moved her to Dudley's second bedroom and gave her more food. She still had her chores, which was nearly ever chore in the whole house and yard but she was also given more food – not like what the Dursley's ate but she didn't go to bed hungry every night.**

**She couldn't say that they didn't still hit her every now and then but the beatings that had occurred before she met Mr. Poseidon had pretty much stopped. It didn't seem to stop Dudley's bullying though and she hated when he resumed his favorite hobby of Mellie Hunting soon after.**

Percy was going to invent the sport of Dursley Hunting.

**She was happy she was so fast, or he'd have probably done more damage then the Pearl could heal since he was so upset over the loss of his second bedroom.**

**In the next year she'd read any Greek book she could find, and was surprised by the fact she found them easier then before. The assistant librarian at the library seemed to always be smiling at her, her eyes being the most peculiar violet/blue, like a violet flower floating in the ocean. Her dark wavy red hair falling down her face, but she was only there long enough for her to find the books she wanted and she was never there when she went to leave.**

**When she was near lakes, rivers or bodies of water she noticed women waving at her, at first she thought she was crazy but they reminded her of the woman with the peculiar eyes so she would wave back when none could notice. She didn't need her relatives to see her doing anything freakish, in their opinion.**

Melinda and Percy smiled at the thought of the Naiads and Nereids, both had good experiences with the water nymphs.

**Almost exactly a year later the letters began arriving and she began to wonder if maybe there were things about Mr. Poseidon she had yet to learn, things about herself as well.**

"No duh" Percy snarked. Melinda reached over and thumped her little brother over the head. She hadn't known him more then an hour and he was already being annoying.

Chapter End

Thank you for reading, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The Forgotten daughter, Percy Jackson or Harry Potter…Damn!

**Chapter Start.**

"You know what Percy I think I'll keep reading if you don't mind" Melinda said as she turned to the start of the next chapter.

"That's fine with me" Percy replied while giving the book the evil eye.

**The Forgotten Daughter**

**Chapter 3: The Years. Before: Year One. **

**Melinda wasn't normally an eavesdropper.**

Percy couldn't restrain the smile that crept onto his face as he thought that that was something else he and Melinda had in common.

**One of her primary school teachers had told her once that no one liked an eavesdropper but what was she supposed to do? Her relatives had literally tossed her out of the kitchen with her bowling ball of lard cousin, Dudley; all because of a mysterious letter.**

**Letter's addressed to her, not to them.**

"Assholes!" Percy growled and Melinda didn't see a need to correct him.

**She didn't get mad often; the Dursley's had pretty much made it clear temper-tantrums would only be tolerated from Dudley.**

Both Melinda and Percy grumbled in low voices about what decent parents did in this sort of situation.

**But this was only the second time anyone had ever given her something, the first being from Mr. Poseidon. Thinking of the man's gift led her to the place her necklace laid against her chest. She'd hoped she'd see the man again, he reminded her of someone but it was all so blurry.**

Percy smiled and nodded at that, none of his early memories of Poseidon had be very clear either.

**Just a warm glow of a smile, she'd always thought it was her father before. But her father was dead, wasn't he?**

**Melinda groaned as Dudley once again hit her in the head, which wasn't exactly hard for the tub of lard since she lay on the floor, looking through the crack to try and see and hear what she could from inside the room. Dudley had unfortunately won the right to the key hole. She only prayed he didn't sit on her next.**

"Fat assed moron" Melinda knew now that if they had ever met Percy would mangle Dudley for her maltreatment.

**"I will not have one of them in my own home Petunia!"**

**"Shh, Vernon you'll alert the neighbors."**

"Yes please yell louder" Percy hoped that the neighbors heard and did something, but then he remember just how bad his luck was so no deal.

**"Hogwash, magic indeed!" Melinda stifled a gasp, but Dudley didn't have that control.**

**Both were shocked though, Uncle Vernon had said the M-word. Melinda remembering a thrashing she'd received when she was three, or had she been four, when she'd dared utter the word.**

"Can we go give him a thrashing instead, Please!" Percy begged his sister with his best puppy dog eyes. Melinda just laughed and gave his hair a ruffle.

**"Vernon!" Aunt Petunia gasped, clearly offended. "We have to do something. We knew this day would come but we never thought of what we'd do."**

**"Nothing, we'll do nothing Pet." Melinda furrowed her brow. "She has a room of her own now, ever since that accursed man...she'd fed better. They have nothing on us. We'll leave for somewhere they can't find us if we have too."**

**"But..."**

**"Not buts Petunia! We'll ignore it, and it'll go away."**

"Good luck with that" Percy and Melinda snarked, though for different reasons.

**Footsteps sounded as the argument ended and Melinda got to her feet quickly. So quickly she bumped into Dudley.**

**"Watch where you're going freak," he snapped and pushed her against the hall wall as he darted up the stairs. Melinda glowered after him and hearing the door handle turning she quickly, almost as if in slow motion, darted for the stairs and ran up them three at a time.**

**She was safely in her room by the time either her Aunt or Uncle would have possibly seen her after opening the door.**

**As she sat on the bed she couldn't help but wonder what her Uncle meant. Was he being serious about magic, or was he being metaphorical?**

"Serious" Melinda said in a serious voice

**xXx**

**The next few days were crazy. Melinda wasn't sure who would snap first but it had ended up being her uncle after the thousands of letters which had shot through every slot they could find in the home; the chimney being the most prominent.**

The two siblings couldn't continue reading for several minutes as they laughed at the memories or imaginative images of a letter storm inside a house.

**The yells and screams of her relatives as she'd tried to catch her own letter and get away to read it had been sort of refreshing. She wanted to believe it was karma, or maybe the gods were on her side. Of course that didn't last long. She was sure her uncle would crack a rib when he'd grabbed her, screaming of leaving and having had enough of those blasted letters.**

**She had no doubt in her mind he was fed up, but then she was sure his sanity had snapped like a twig under a boot.**

"He was sane to start with?" Percy asked in disbelief.

"It was debatable before this point" Melinda answered.

**Waves of water crashed over the rocks as Melinda laid under the rag her relatives called a blanket on the hard sandy floor of the cottage on the rock in the middle of the sea.**

'Percy protective side is strong' Melinda thought as Percy growled next to her.

**It was cold and loud and she was beginning to think she was loosing feeling in her legs. Or maybe they'd fallen asleep, she mused to herself as she drew a birthday cake in the sandy surface below her.**

**"Happy Birthday Melinda," she whispered to herself as the last minute before midnight and her birthday arrived. July 31st, she was now officially 11 years old.**

"Happy Birthday sis" Percy said and Melinda couldn't help smiling.

**The storm was worse then some she'd witnessed; maybe it was just from being in the middle of the sea, true, she had no fear of the sea, she loved it. It was beautiful and welcoming like a long lost relative or best friend. She couldn't swim but she had a feeling that if she wanted to she could learn really fast.**

"Not like dad would ever let us drown" Percy said with a smile.

**Melinda gasped as a booming sound came from outside. She wasn't sure whether this was a good or bad thing, was the rock crumbling into the sea or was lightning striking them? Would they all die here on this rock together? She didn't like the idea at all, she could care less what happened to her relatives – okay so maybe she cared a little – but she'd **_**hate**_** to have to die with them of all people.**

Percy became nerves as he tried to figure out what or who was knocking on the door.

**BOOM! It shook the cottage and her relatives shot up just as the door was knocked down.**

**"Wha-what's that!" Vernon exclaimed, grabbing the slider package he'd brought with him. A shotgun, not exactly a weapon Melinda felt comfortable around, especially knowing her uncle and aunts animosity towards her.**

Now Percy was even more nerves.

**"Daddy! Mummy!" Dudley screamed, scurrying behind his mother.**

"Coward" Percy mumbled as he focused on the real danger of the nutcase with a gun.

**Melinda couldn't hold back the eye roll that his reaction caused. Her cousin was more swine then human and his scream had sounded more like a pig squealing then a terrified human.**

Melinda and Percy had another good laugh at the mental image of a blond haired pig in pajamas squealing in fright.

**She couldn't exactly condemn him on hiding though, she'd jumped into the first corner and shadow she could find as the humungous hulking figure towered taller then the door itself. She had to wonder how he'd fit inside, but by some miracle the giant of a man did.**

**"I demand you explain yourself right this instant!" Vernon snarled, raising the gun and Melinda bit her lip. Part of her didn't know whether she should cheer on her uncle or this mysterious man.**

**"Oh quiet you great pudding of a muggle,"**

"Muggle?" Percy asked.

"It will be explained latter" Melinda said before she went back to reading.

**The giant snapped, taking the gun in one hand and twisting it like a balloon animal. Melinda's jaw dropped, and the man came into the light, lifting the door back into place before turning back to them.**

Percy gulped, this man was very strong. But he did approve of the shotgun's fate.

**He was a giant of a man, as said before with a long scraggly dark beard and equally as dark brown hair on his head. He was dressed in what seemed like animal skins, or maybe some sort of material she just hadn't seen before. Oddly to what she was used too.**

**"You are breaking and entering!"**

"He doesn't care" Melinda said.

**"Can't exactly break into a place already so broken down Dursley," the giant snapped and his beady dark eyes scanned the room. Somehow they seemed to land on her, and she'd realized she moved from the shadows a bit. To her surprise the giant grinned.**

Percy started to get nerves, even though Melinda seemed to like the giant.

**"Ah, there ya are Melinda!" he exclaimed, and smiled. "Ya look a lot like yer parents you do. You have you mother's eyes."**

**Melinda's eyes got slightly wider, but she still wasn't sure she could trust this man. He knew her parents though, she thought.**

**"I do?" she asked, and the man laughed.**

**"Why, by Merlin's beard Mel, whose eye did ya think you had?"**

"Merlin's beard?" Percy asked.

"It's a wizard saying" Percy nodded but still looked confused.

**The giant moved forward and Melinda took a tentative step as well. She could see her cousin cowering still and aunt and uncle spluttering in surprise.**

**"Now see here sir, you will not go near that girl!" Vernon yelled. "I swore when we took the brat in we'd make a normal human being out of her. I will not have you corrupting that!"**

**The giant's soft eyes hardened as he glared at her uncle.**

**"Stop her? Stop Melinda Potter from her own birthright!"**

**Melinda stared in confusion. What birthright? Her relatives had told her that her parents were good for nothing drunks with no self preservation and no intelligence as to use protection during sex. That she was a waste of space mistake that her mother should have taken care of.**

Percy and Melinda growled at even the thought of doing that.

**Melinda had been small when told this and it had broken her heart but she couldn't believe it.**

'I'm going to break their faces the first chance I get' Percy thought to himself angrily.

**She remembered, vaguely a warm glowing smile of someone she knew was her father and the sparkling emerald eyes, a slightly different shade but with the same brightness as hers singing a lullaby to her. She couldn't quite recall the lullaby though.**

**"I will not have one of ****your**** kind in my home!" Vernon yelled.**

'And there goes the protective wards' Melinda thought bitterly but then she remembered that they'd never been strong to begin with.

**"I'd like to see a great muggle like you try and stop her. She's been down in the books to attend Hogwarts since she was barely a week old! She'll be going to a school of the best minds in the world and be taught under the best Headmaster Hogwarts has ever known!"**

**"I will not have it!" Her uncle's face was nearly blue by now it was so purple.**

**"Excuse me sir," Melinda began stepping forward some. "But what do you mean, Hogwarts?"**

**The giant's eyes widened. "You mean you don't know?"**

**She shook her head.**

**"Melinda Potter doesn't know?" he muttered and then turned slightly red, spinning on her uncle. "DURSLEY!"**

**Her uncle spluttered as he tried to speak. "I've said before, we swore we'd stamp out that unnatural nonsense. Magic, hogwash I say. It's not natural and it's not normal."**

**Her aunt nodded. "Yes, I will not have another of those freaks around me."**

**The giant laughed bitterly. "It's a bit late for that Dursley." He turned to her, his face softening.**

**"Melinda, I never thought I'd have to explain this but here it goes. You're a witch."**

"Excuse me" Percy said blankly.

"He meant it in a good way Percy" Percy relaxed slightly at his sister's reassurance.

**Melinda's eyes widened and her jaw dropping. "I'm what?"**

**"A witch, a powerful one I'd wager." the giant chuckled. "Just like you mum and dad. They were the best of their generation, some of the best people I ever did meet."**

**"Stop!" Vernon yelled. "I demand you stop this instant."**

**The giant rolled his eyes. "Oh go boil your head you great lump," he snapped.**

Percy could help starting to like this guy. He was actually trying to help his sister rather then treating her like shit.

**"I can't be a witch," Melinda finally said.**

**"And why not? Why, Melinda Potter not a witch, that's biggest bunch of rubbish I ever did hear."**

**She bit her lip thinking of all the strange things that happened around her. When she'd turned her teachers wig blue, or when she'd suddenly found herself on the school roof. Or with the Pearl she'd been given by Mr. Poseidon and the snakes. She remembered on Dudley's birthday they'd gone to the zoo and she'd been able to understand and talk to the snake, letting it loose at the same time.**

**Could magic be real, could she be a witch?**

"Yes and yes" Mel said sarcastically.

**From her Aunt Petunia's explosion she knew that answer. Yes, she, Melinda Pearl Potter, daughter of Lily and James Potter was a witch.**

**But what did that make Mr. Poseidon?**

"That would make pops a god midget" Percy equally sarcastically. Melinda gave her little brother the evil eye.

"Who you calling midget Percesus?" Melinda asked darkly.

"Your eleven year old self" Percy answered back defiantly.

"Oh it's on now!" Melinda lunged for her little brother and began tickling him relentlessly. Percy put up a valiant defense but with one arm bandaged up and being six years younger he was soon overwhelmed and begging for mercy, which Melinda withheld for several moments before she finally relented.

The two spent a couple of moments catching their breath before they continued reading.

**xXx**

**Diagon Alley was magnificent. It looked like something right out of a fantasy book and everyone was dressed like they came from a medieval fair, or maybe even an era farther back then that. She took a great interest in everything; mostly in the fact she was going to learn magic. She was also struck dumb by the creatures; Goblins Hagrid – as she'd learned his name was – had called them. She definitely didn't think she wanted to be on the wrong side of them.**

**They seemed like interesting being though. The way they looked at her and she was sure one had sniffed her made her uncomfortable though.**

Percy found what little Melinda described of Diagon Alley fascinating, though he was so sure about the goblins.

**She found Potions most interesting. It reminded her of cooking, and gods knew she'd done a lot of that in the past. She could cook for an army, because that was the amount uncle Vernon could eat alone if he really wanted. So in all honesty she'd learned to cook enough for three armies living with her relatives.**

**The robe shop was an experience all in its own.**

**"Hogwarts as well?" An aristocratic blonde with sharp almost elfin looking features. He was also rather pale, but not like Melinda herself. His eyes were a silver color, though it was almost like they had hints of blue that made them seem like a really like blue at times.**

**Melinda nodded as she stood on the stool, the older witch working around her with needle and thread. She assumed it was all needed for the fitting. She had no experience in this kind of thing.**

**"Me as well, my parents are out getting some of my supplies. I'm thinking of bullying my father into getting me a broom, I think it's it outrageous that they don't allow first years to have them."**

"He sounds like a brat" Percy said as he thought about what the blond boy had said.

"At the time he kind of was" Melinda replied before she kept read.

**She only half listened. She didn't understand much of what he'd said. But then she was kind of confused by a lot, like why the people in the pub had been so shocked and happy to meet her. She wasn't anything to talk about.**

**"What house do you think you'll be in?" he asked. "I know I'm going to be in Slytherin, my whole family has been." He looked at her as if finally seeing her.**

**"I'm Draco," he said. "Draco Malfoy."**

"James Bond moment" Percy said and Melinda couldn't help giggling, Draco had sounded little Bond at the time.

**She wasn't sure if that was meant to mean anything to her or not.**

**"I'm Mel..." she never got to finish though as Draco looked past her and pointed.**

**"Why I say, look at that!" he exclaimed. "He must be some sort of beast or savage."**

**Melinda's eyes narrowed. "I think he's great," she said.**

**Draco's eyes looked at her in narrowed suspicion. "Is he with you? Where are your parents?"**

**"Dead," she said coolly, trying not to glare. She didn't want to make enemies on her first day in this new world.**

**"Oh, sorry." But he didn't sound very sorry.**

"Ass" Melinda had a feeling that Percy was going to be using that word a lot dearing the reading of these books.

**"'Lin!" Hagrid called, knocking on the window. Outside he held up two ice cream cones and she grinned. She'd never eaten ice cream before, at least not the kind that wasn't an ice lolly and had been given to her because her relatives hadn't had much of a choice – like at the zoo a few weeks ago.**

Percy mouth fell open. His sister hadn't had proper ice cream before this point-SACRILEGE!

**"You're done dear," the elderly witch said and Melinda smiled and hopped down.**

**"They were one of us though right?" Draco called out a moment later. She turned back to him and with a mocking drawl she answered.**

**"They were a witch and wizard, obviously." Then she ran out the door, her long dark hair flying behind her.**

**Draco blinked. He was unsure what to make of the girl. Lin, was it? Or was her name Mel? She'd never clarified.**

**"Hey," he snapped as a needle pricked his ankle. "Watch where you're pocking that thing."**

'Karma Dray' Melinda snickered in her mind

_**I'll see her again,**_** he decided.**

**Next Hagrid had taken her to get a wand, after all her books and supplies were gathered. After explaining to Hagrid that she could barely read English because of having what muggles called, Dyslexia, they'd been able to get the owner to translate the books into Ancient Greek which was the only language she knew fluently.**

**Though she did know a little Latin as well, she couldn't read or write it fluently enough.**

**Thankfully she could learn the spell to switch assignments written in ancient Greek to English easily enough. The Owner had even given her a book which had the spell needed inside. She'd have to attempt English until she learned it or have an older student perform the spell until she learned it proficiently.**

Percy spent several moments grumbling about lucky sisters before he continued to listen to her read.

**"Olivanders," Hagrid announced. "No place better for a buying yer wand. Now, run along and I'll meet you there. There's just one thing I have to do before."**

**Melinda didn't argue and with a little hesitance she entered the shop. Thankfully she was the only one present, though a girl with bucked teeth was chatting happily with her parents as she exited as she entered. Their eyes met for a split second and Melinda felt a connection with the brown eyed girl.**

Melinda smiled happily as she thought of her bushy haired friend.

**"Ah..Ms. Potter," Olivander said, his eyes, so silver they seemed nearly white. Creepy, Melinda decided. He gazed at her though, and she felt like he was dissecting her aura or something. His eyes seemed to widen.**

**"I've wondered when you'd arrive," Mr. Olivander spoke. "Though I never dreamed you'd be one of them. So fascinating, it's no wonder he couldn't kill you."**

**Melinda felt kind of sick, what did he mean?**

**"One of who?" she asked.**

**"Well, one of us my dear girl," he said, chuckling. "Oh this calls for special equipment."**

"Does he know about the gods?" Melinda thought about Percy's question for a moment before shrugging and turning back to the book.

**She wasn't sure to be worried or excited. Needless to say it wasn't as ominous as it sounded and he returned with wands for her to try.**

**"I remember when your parents came in for wands," he said. "You're mother in particular, but of course her wand need not have been so...different. Being distant enough relation as she was, but it was still unique and powerful in its own right. Yes, Willow, and drakon heartstring, 10". Though if anyone asks, it was dragon heartstring."**

**She looked on confused. "What's the difference?" she asked as she took an ivory colored wand in hand.**

**"Oh darling girl, one day you will be able to answer that question yourself," he said, shaking his head. "But there is a difference, never doubt that."**

**Nearly ten minutes and thirty wands later Melinda was ready to give up. Only one wand had given even a hint of working and it still wasn't right. It felt as if it was fighting against her.**

**Mr. Olivander hmm'd, rubbing his chin as he held the Holly and Phoenix feather wand in hand. "I see."**

**"See what, sir?" she asked, worried that maybe Hagrid had been wrong.**

**"I've sold a lot of wand Ms. Potter, and I recall every one I sold. This one just happens to be the brother to the wand that gave you that scar," he said, pushing aside her bangs with the holly wand. Melinda gulped.**

Percy's eyes narrowed protectively.

**"Yes, but I fear it is not complete, not for you anyways," he said. "Come here and run your hand through these selections of cores. The one that connects to you the best show me."**

**Melinda looked at the sectioned box of odd things, hair, claws, teeth, scales. Even powders, gems and horns. After a moment she did as asked, it only took her a few seconds to find the one that called to her most.**

**It was a little shining red hair. Like it was brought from the water and it was tented with said water as well. Olivander chortled and left for about five minutes. When he returned he had a wand in hand, the same wand but it seemed to have a more elaborate handle, almost wave like and seemed to shine with the same blue tent as the hair had. She took it in hand and waved it.**

**Olivander grinned, clapping as the strange melody seemed to spread around them and a fine mist of sea water erupted like a mirage.**

"Cool' Percy said with a grin that Melinda shared.

"Very"

**"Bravo, bravo!" he cried. "I expect great things from you Melinda Potter; I think I can safely say the Fates do as well."**

**"Holly, and Phoenix feather woven with a single hair from a Nereid, 11 inches."**

**A few seconds later Olivander watched as Melinda Potter left his shop. He knew instantly the girl had a hard life ahead of her.**

'**I pray for her sanity through it all Mother Hecate and great-great-great-great grandmother Nemesis. May the gods protect her, daughter of Poseidon' He thought with a shake of his head.**

"Gee thanks old geezer" Melinda grumped as she marked the page and handed the book to Percy.

"Your turn little brother" Percy gave her a pleading look as he took the book.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes it will be good for you" Percy grumbled about demon sisters as he reopened the book to the marked page and began to read the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing.

**The Forgotten Daughter**

**Chapter 4: The Years Before: Year One Part II. **

**Voldemort. The name seemed to sit on her mind like a bolder. Hagrid had told her before he'd returned her to her relative's home how her parents had really died. A wizard, as dark as they could go who killed all those who stood against him, join or die. To Melinda he sounded like an over grown bully.**

Melinda felt the smile she'd been wearing droop slightly, Riddle could have been a great wizard if the system had been better.

**It was him who her wand was brother too, and whose magic had inflicted her strange scar. She'd always liked her scar in one way or another; it was something just hers, her relatives couldn't take it from her. Now she didn't know what to think of it. Then there was what Olivander had said.**

**One of us, but he didn't seem to be talking of wizards and witches. And her wand, Phoenix feather and Nereid hair, she'd looked Nereids up once home and found them in one of her mythology books. Nereid's were basically sea nymphs and it was said they were part of Neptune or Poseidon's court. It showed pictures, but she didn't think they were very realistic.**

**She spent the rest of the week reading her books, even the ones she'd gotten special because she wanted to read ahead in Potions, and going over her mythology for the millionth time. There was something she was missing.**

"Well everyone does say that we have kelp for brains" Percy said blandly.

"No Perce that's just you" Melinda said with an evil smile. Percy pouted and grumbled about evil sisters before he went back to reading.

**"Girl," Aunt Petunia snapped from her doorway. Melinda hadn't even heard her aunt enter.**

**"Yes, Aunt Petunia?" Melinda asked in a disciplined manner. She been drilled on how to always talk to her relatives since she was a child, and as they say old habits die hard.**

"And child abusers dead painfully" Percy said with a growl. Melinda opened he mouth to say something but thought better of it. Better that Percy get the anger out then to try and contain it only to explode later. She'd learned that one the hard way.

**"When you were dropped on us like a sack of potatoes a trunk was left as well. I don't know who left it, but from what I could tell it must have been one of her lot since it had her name on it." Melinda looked at her aunt strangely and Petunia glared, turning and heaving a trunk similar to the one Hagrid had gotten her but green and gold.**

**"It was your mothers, I don't want to ever see it again," Petunia said and she stalked out, shutting the door loudly behind her.**

"Good riddance" both siblings said quietly.

**Melinda gaped at the trunk in her room before getting up and walking over to the moderately expensive trunk. Close to the latch she could make out initials. L.M.E.**

**So her mother's middle name started with an M? She grinned and sank to her knees in front of it. It only took her two minutes to figure out how to open the trunk and inside she was surprised to find books that looked like diaries, journals that looked more research and work related then personal, photos and a jewelry box.**

"Score!" Percy cheered.

**There was also a pouch which had a piece a paper stuck to it that read. Property of the Marauders, approach with extreme caution.**

"And that was an understatement" Melinda said with a sigh.

"Why?"

"The Marauders made the Stolls look tame in comparison, would you mess with anything Stoll related with anything less then extreme caution?" Percy looked severely spooked at the thought of the Stolls even making things let alone messing with it.

**At the bottom of the main compartment she found a baby book, strange since she didn't know she had one. But then, why would she have one, her parents had died when she was just one. She decided to flip through it first. The first page was a picture of her mother who she could recognize easily enough from features she saw when she looked in the mirror.**

**The woman was young, maybe twenty and had long wavy dark red hair that seemed like it was on fire in the sunlight. Her eyes were bright, like Melinda's but were a slightly different shade, more emerald then her own mix of emeralds and sea green.**

Melinda wished the book actually showed the pictures. The Fates must have heard her because when Percy turned the page there they where, all the photos that she'd really looked at that day. Mel silently sent the fates a thank you.

**The man beside her was grinning, his hand on her mother's stomach and had wire framed glasses on his face. His skin was tanner then her mother ivory but was still shades lighter then Melinda herself. He had aristocratic features, with a sharpness Melinda had but was completely different at the same time. This man had a crooked grin and was handsome with unruly jet black hair, and hazel eyes.**

"He reminds me of Conner and Travis" Percy said as he pointed at the man in the picture, then received a solid thump to the head from his sister.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You dared to compare my prankster legend of a stepfather to the amateurish Stolls."

**Over all she looked practically nothing like James Potter. She could see where Hagrid was confused though. Her dark brown hair – lighter in places – could have come from James and her sharpness could easily be mistaken for him to those who'd not known him very well or hadn't seen him in ten years.**

**But did that mean James Potter wasn't her father? Turning the page in the book she found a sonogram with an inscription. Babies first picture – even if James didn't understand these muggle things. She tilted her head, was that supposed to be her?**

**Shaking her head she turned to another page which showed Lily knitting something, a baby blanket maybe, which seemed to have some sort of symbol on it and was sea green. She looked around five months along. The next page showed Lily again, and she had her shirt lifted, showing off a very pregnant belly. She must've been close to giving birth, Melinda thought.**

**The next page was her mother in a white gown and bed, her hair sticky with sweat and a baby, who could only be herself, in her arms. James stood beside Lily grinning. The next page was probably only a week or two later and she stood in her parents arms but what shocked her was the man slightly behind them, looking down at her baby self with a grin that even out shown James Potter.**

**A warm glow shot through Melinda as she recognized the man and finally realized something.**

Melinda and Percy smiled as well, their father was the best.

**Mr. Poseidon was most likely not human, possibly with more connection to Greek Mythology then she once thought and James Potter was not her father, Mr. Poseidon was. The book only had five more pictures, all of her, Lily, James and Poseidon. There was actually one which was only her and Poseidon. He was sitting on the floor with his arms held out and she tried to walk to him.**

Percy could feel a small knot of jealousy forming but he squashed it. There was probably a very good reason that Poseidon had spent more time with Melinda than him. Melinda seemed to pick up on Percy's feelings and gave him a one armed hug.

**Placing the book back in the trunk she was caught by a sea green fabric. Pulling it loose from where it was under a bunch of books she gasped. Holding it out she knew this was the blanket Lily had been knitting in that picture. On the front was a deeper green trident and intertwined in it was a deep purple upturned crescent moon.**

**Now all she needed to do was see if she could figure out a way to find Mr. Poseidon. She knew he had all her answers.**

_**HOOT!**_

**Melinda turned to her snowy owl and smiled. "Yeah Hedwig, I know."**

**It was almost time for bed.**

"And it's almost time for us to go to bed as well" Melinda said as she gave small yon. Percy wanted to argue with her but could feel his own eyes starting to droop.

**xXx**

**Melinda had never wanted to make her aunt and uncle pay more then now. What if she missed the train, she had thought. What if she wasn't magical enough to get through? She was sure that was stupid of her though.**

"What did the vermin do?" Percy asked with a growl.

"Dropped me and my truck off and sped away" Melinda said with a growl of her own. Percy growl seemed to get loud at that so he turned back to the book and keep reading.

**After the embarrassment of asking a muggle – Hagrid had said that was a non-magical person – where the platform was Melinda was about to give up hope.**

**Thankfully her saving grace came with a herd of redheads. A pair of twins, two other boys, a plump, motherly woman and a little girl who was possibly a year younger then herself.**

**"How to get onto the platform of course deary? It's Ron's first year and Ginny will be starting next year." The woman seemed very proud of this and Melinda watched as Percy – a name that reminded her of what Mr. Poseidon had told her about his son a year ago, Perseus – walked through the wall and then Ron. Finally it was her turn and with one last glance towards the woman and her daughter, Ginny, she took off at a run for the barrier.**

Percy gave Melinda a confused look but she stayed annoyingly quiet.

**"Wow," Melinda gasped as she came out the other side.**

**With a look of awe she stared at the scarlet train before moving forward a moment later. It took help from the pair of twins she'd seen with the woman, Fred and George they said their names were, to get her trunk onto the train. She'd decided to take a few of her mother's things with her to Hogwarts, the jewelry box and the pouch which belonged to the Marauders, a few of her journals and diaries and the baby book along with her baby blanket. It made her feel better to have them close.**

"Ooh! Did little Mellie need her blankie?" Percy said in his best baby voice. The resulting smack didn't seem to have the same heat to it that Percy was expecting and he noticed that Melinda had gone slightly stone faced.

Something about those two boys had upset her. Percy wondered who and how but thought that now might not be a good time to ask.

**"Well," Fred began, grinning. "We will -"**

**"See you around -" George took over, a similar grin on his face.**

**"Fair lady," they finished together and she couldn't keep the blush off her face as she ducked into the train for a compartment. Ten minutes into the ride the compartment door slid open and a lanky redhead boy with a big nose and blue eyes stood there with a lumpy boy with brown hair and green eyes, which were more of a light grassy green in color.**

More pictures appeared and Percy was amused by the little scrap his sister had been, though seeing her so skinny also reminded him that he was going to kill the Dursleys if he ever got the chance.

**"Umm, is this compartment full?" the lumpy boy asked and Melinda blinked.**

**"What Neville means to say is can we sit here?" the redhead asked and she recognized him as the boy from the Weasley – she was sure that was the last name Fred and George used – clan.**

**Melinda smiled and nodded. "Sure, there's plenty of room."**

**The two boys entered and the limp boy sat across from her while the other boy sat beside her. She bit her lip as she noticed the rat he had with him. She hated rats. Neville seemed to have a toad with him, but at least she didn't have much problem with toads.**

**"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley," the redhead introduced. "And this is my pet rat, Scabbers. He doesn't do much; he's been in my family for ten years."**

**Melinda blinked. "I don't think vermin...uh I mean rats live that long," she said, glaring slightly at the rat in the boys lap.**

Melinda's growl made Percy shiver in fear; she obviously hated that rat on a level beyond monsters and homework.

**"Huh?" Ron blinked and she flushed slightly in embarrassment.**

**"I'm sorry, that was rude. I just...don't like rats much."**

'Especially THAT rat!' Melinda snarled in her mind.

**Ron nodded. "Oh sorry, I wish I had a cage for him but...well."**

**Melinda could only guess his family wasn't well off from the hand me down look of his robes and the wand which looked to have seen better days.**

**"It's alright, just try to keep it on that side of the compartment," she said and Ron nodded.**

**"I'm...Nev-Nevile Longbottom," the other boy stuttered slightly. She smiled.**

**"Hello, I'm Melinda. Melinda Potter," she said and both boys gaped at her. She instantly regretted giving out her full name. She'd forgotten she was some hero to them, the Girl-Who-Lived. Personally she thought the name was offensive. It was like saying, you lived while your parents – even if she had a hunch James was only her adopted father – died.**

**"Really?" Neville asked, but unlike Ron his eyes didn't flicker to where her scar lay under her bangs.**

**"Do," Ron began, looking at her. "Do you really have the...the scar?"**

**Melinda nodded, and after a moment of hesitation she pulled her bangs aside so her scar was visible.**

**"Blimey, it really does look like a lightning bolt," Ron said.**

**"Do you re-remember anything?" Neville asked, but he looked down soon after as if he was ashamed of himself.**

**Melinda smiled, shaking her head. "Not really, I remember green light but that's all."**

"Sounds like you were pretty clueless back then" Percy said with a smile. Melinda snorted; poor Percy didn't know the half of it.

**"Hello deary, anything off the trolley?" The trio looked towards the trolley lady and Ron sighed.**

**"None for me, I'm set," he said, pulling out wrapped sandwich. It didn't look all that bad, Melinda thought but then again.**

**Neville was equally as sully. "I've got not money."**

**Melinda bit her lip and stood, pulling out a hand full of gold from a green pouch she'd found in her mother's trunk which she knew was a money pouch since there had been a few galleons inside already.**

**"The lot please," Melinda said and the lady's eyes widened but she nodded. About two minutes later the compartment was filled with candies and even some bottles of what Ron and Neville called butterbeer.**

Both Melinda and Percy started drooling at that, Percy from the thought of all that candy and Melinda from the memory of eating all that candy.

**"So, Neville, what house do you want to be in?" Melinda asked as she swallowed part of a chocolate frog. She thought she might have found her new favorite chocolate.**

"A Chocolate Frog?" Melinda nodded eagerly.

"There made of some of the best chocolate around and are charmed to hope around until their heads are bitten off" Melinda seemed to loss herself in a happy memory.

"One year for Valentines Day a bunch of older students got a hold of several dozen boxes of them; strengthened the charm, enlarged them and hid small prize in them then turned them loss in the school after telling most of the younger years. We had an absolute blast hunting them all down and supposedly it become a bit of a yearly tradition, The Great Frog Hunt" by the end of his sister explanation Percy drooling again and cursing that he wasn't born with magic.

**Neville seemed to nearly choke on a licorice wand. "Umm, I don't know. My dad was in Gryffindor but my mum-she was a Hufflepuff. My gran was a Gryffindor as well. I'll probably be a Hufflepuff, I'm not very good with bravery."**

Percy gave his sister a confused look but she just mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key.

**Melinda frowned. "I doubt that Neville, you just need the right push. Everyone's scared of something at some point in their life."**

**Ron looked pensive, which sort of seemed like hard work. She then berated herself. That was rude of her, he was probably smarter then he looked at first glance and she really wanted friends here. She didn't think she could handle being the outcast here as well.**

**"Well, I know I'll be in Gryffindor," Ron announced and for a moment she thought it might be Draco, the boy from the robe shop but while the two seemed to share a arrogant type of confidence they looked nothing alike. Nor did they sound much alike. "My whole family has been. I think my mother would pitch a fit if I wasn't in Gryffindor and image if I was put in Slytherin."**

**Neville looked down as if not sure what to say to that and Melinda frowned. She'd read Hogwarts a History, she didn't see anything wrong with any of the houses.**

**"I don't see what's so wrong with that house. It just seems to favor people who are sneaky and don't mind playing dirty."**

"So the whole camp then?" Percy asked blandly and Melinda nearly fell over laughing.

**Ron looked at her as if she'd slapped his mother. "It's a breeding ground for dark wizards Mel," she let it him use her nickname, or one of them. She would only ever allow a few people to call her Lin. "You-Know-Who was in Slytherin."**

**"Voldemort was a student here?" she asked, surprised. So he hadn't always been a murdering monster? Could there be more to Lord Voldemort then met the eye?**

**They both practically jumped out of their skin, staring at her as if she was the second coming of Voldemort himself.**

**"You...you said his name," Ron gasped out.**

**She blinked and shrugged. "Of course, it's just a name. It's probably not even his real name; I can't see any mother calling their son Lord Voldemort."**

**"Mother?" Neville choked and Melinda stared at them as if they had two heads. People couldn't possibly believe...she sighed. Some people were just so strange.**

**"Well you didn't think he sprouted from a basilisk egg did you?" she asked, even though she knew Basilisk didn't lay eggs. That was beside the point though. She blanched at their looks. "You did, didn't you?"**

Melinda and Percy found the included picture of Ron and Neville's faces hilarious.

**The two boys flushed in embarrassment and she rolled her eyes. "Just think of it like this. Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." She wasn't sure if that was the way that saying went but it would have to do.**

**"Just...try not to say it a whole lot," Ron said, gulping. She realized they both must have been raised on stories and had learned to fear Voldemort like muggle children feared the boogeyman.**

**"Sure," she said.**

**She learned in the next few minutes that both boys were Purebloods, old families like her father's. But unlike Neville, Ron's family was considered blood traitors and had lost their wealth two generation ago. She learned that Neville lived with his grandmother, but she didn't ask why.**

**Ron was one of six other siblings, five older brothers and one younger sister. Melinda thought that was lovely, she'd always wanted a sibling growing up. And a family that wasn't like her relatives. She used to tell herself when she was younger that she'd grow up and leave the wretched hell of Privet Drive and marry and have plenty of her own children.**

'I still want that' Melinda thought to herself.

**Her plans hadn't changed completely; she still wanted those things one day.**

**When they asked about her relatives she didn't sugar coat it, she calmly told them that they were the most horrid of muggles, that there was a mutual hate between them. This seemed to surprise the two boys and led to a question about what she thought of other muggles. She laughed then, she had no problem with other muggles, just her relatives.**

**As they got closer to Hogwarts the compartment door was slid open again.**

**"Hello, sorry to bother you but have you seen a kitten?" a bushy haired girl, with bucked teeth and brown eyes. Melinda's eyes instantly lit up, this was the girl from the wand shop! "Katie's lost one."**

**"No," Ron said, rather rudely in Melinda's opinion. Neville just shook his head.**

**"Are you doing magic by chance?" the girl asked as she entered. "I'm Hermione Granger, a first year as well. I'm very excited to be here, I'm a muggleborn. No one else in my family has been magical until now. I think this is all fascinating really, and my mother was all so happy for me. My father took some getting used to it but he came around, and of course I've read all my books and then some."**

**Melinda had to wonder if the girl, Hermione, had stopped to breathe at all.**

"Oh dear gods" Percy had a look of terror on his face.

"What?"

"They're two of them" Melinda still looked confused.

"Hn?"

"She just like Annabeth" Percy had started to shake in terror at the thought of being nagged by two Annabeths while Melinda busted up laughing.

"Well they are related" Melinda said as she managed to calm Percy down enough for him to continue reading.

**"Umm..." Ron and Neville echoed and Melinda smiled.**

**"It's nice to meet you Hermione," she said. "I'm Melinda Potter."**

**Hermione's eyes widened. "Really, I've read about you. You in a lot of books like the rise and fall of the dark arts."**

**"Am I?" Melinda asked, though she already knew. "It all false I'm sure. I can't recall giving any interviews."**

**Hermione flushed a bit in embarrassment and then looked at them all. "You should all change into your robes, I sure we'll be there soon. According to Katie, the train should be stopping soon."**

**Then she left.**

**"A bit of a know-it-all isn't she?" Ron inquired and then shook his head. "Let's hope, whatever house we're in she's not in it."**

**Melinda didn't exactly think that was fair or nice but didn't say anything. She'd learned when and how to pick her battles, this one she'd leave alone.**

'Good thing I did too' Melinda thought as she remembered just how bad things between Ron and Hermione could get.

**xXx**

**"I've heard on the train that Melinda Potter has come to Hogwarts," a drawling voice spoke from the side and Melinda turned. The train had come to a stop nearly ten minutes ago and after that they'd met Hagrid who took them across the lake in old boats. She didn't have anything to fear at all; actually being that close to the water calmed her down some. She was almost positive she saw a woman following the boat on her side, as if to keep watch.**

"Dad can be a little bit over protective at times" Melinda grumbled.

**The woman seemed very familiar, with her red hair, but she couldn't see the woman's face.**

**The castle had been magnificent. Better then anywhere she'd ever been and the view from the lake they crossed was probably the best view one could get of the castle. After that Hagrid had led them up to the great hall where a stern looking lady with a Scottish accent waited for them. She knew instantly this woman wasn't one to cross.**

**"The four housed are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin," she had said, looking at them with green/blue eyes. "They will be like your families –" The speech had gone on from there and had been very impressive. But it seemed that she had said it so often in the past that she could probably have given it in her sleep.**

**After she'd left had been when the voice had drawled out his words, for everyone to hear. As she turned she recognized him as Draco Malfoy, the boy from the robe shop. She had to wonder why he wanted to seem so high and mighty. The two gargoyles at his side told her he probably didn't have friends but goons. She felt bad for him.**

"I don't know why he sounds like as spoiled rich kid" Percy said.

"At the time he was but he got better" Melinda said while giving Percy a mild glare.

**"So it is you," he said. "I should have realized, you already know my name and I know yours."**

**"Draco Malfoy, right?" she asked and he nodded, smirking smugly. She knew Ron and Neville were on either side of her, watching this interaction and she thought she caught Hermione watching with concern.**

**"I know who you are," Ron snapped. "Your Lucius Malfoy's son, my father says he's one of the worst, bribed his way out of prison."**

**Draco glared at Ron and she thought he might have gone too far. "And I know who you are, red hair, freckles, you could only be a Weasley," he sneered.**

**"Why you..." Ron began pulling out his wand but Neville was quick enough to grab him before he could do anything.**

**"You'll find Melinda, that some families are better then others. Weasley for example is poorer then a werewolf, and a blood traitor to boot," he said and held out his hand. "I can help you figure all that out."**

**She looked at his hand and then to him. She took it.**

**"I'm sure I can figure out the wrong sort for myself Draco, but thanks," she said. "Maybe in the future, after you've figured out what you think rather then what your father tells you to think, we can be friends."**

**Draco looked shocked and at that moment Professor McGonagall returned and led them into the hall.**

**"That was brilliant," Ron told her and she sighed. "Getting his hopes up like that."**

**"I wasn't getting his hopes up Ron," she said. "I was serious; if he can ever think for himself then maybe we can try to be friends. I don't think it's really his fault."**

**"He's a Malfoy," Ron hissed back and she sighed.**

"I honestly can't tell which of them is brattier" Percy said. Melinda couldn't restrain a giggle at that, it so perfectly described the two boys at the time.

**"And you're a Weasley, I couldn't care if he was Voldemort's son," she whispered back. "I'd like to be his friend someday."**

**Ron sighed but Neville smiled a little.**

**"I think its nice Mel," he said and she smiled turning her attention back to the sorting. By this time Hermione had gotten onto the stool. She had to admit a singing hat was not what she'd been expecting.**

Percy went wide-eyed at that.

**"GRYFFINDOR!" There were rounds of applause, including her and Neville, though Ron groaned. She sighed, those two might not ever get along but part of her wanted to befriend Hermione, despite her bossy know-it-all attitude.**

**There were a few more and then finally Neville was called up. She patted her new friend on the back and smiled. "You can do it Nev, just believe in yourself."**

**She hadn't realized she was so deep with her advice until now, but with all the reading she'd done growing up – with nothing else to really do - she wasn't all that surprised.**

**The hat seemed to sit there forever but finally the seam opened. "GRYFFINDOR!"**

**Draco was soon after. And she wasn't surprise it was only on his head for half a minute before yelling out, "SLYTHERIN!"**

"Okay, I'm still confused and the book isn't explain" Percy said before giving his sister a mild glare. Melinda sighed before she sat back and start the task of explaining something to Percy.

"Hogwarts is divided into four houses, supposedly because each of the founders valued different things in their students, anyway the houses and named for the four founders. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor is for those who believe in Chivalry, Leadership and Courage. Ravenclaws value Knowledge, Learning and Critical Thinking. Hufflepuff House like those who work hard, play fair and are loyal, almost to a fault. And then their Slytherin, the house of Ambition, Slyness and Cunning" Melinda said as if she'd rehearsed what she was going to say for a long time. Percy seemed to find that a lot to take in all at one time, so to give him self time to think he went back to reading the book.

**Despite the scene before Melinda made a point of applauding the blond boy who caught her eye as he went to sit between his bodyguards. She smiled slightly, but this only seemed to confuse the boy.**

**She barely noticed the strange looks she got from the head table.**

**Hagrid was waving at her, grinning. And other teachers didn't seem to notice her but they weren't looking she guessed. There was an old man, who reminded her of Father Christmas or maybe even Merlin himself. His eyes were blue and seemed to twinkle as his eyes locked on her.**

**The one who caught her attention though was a greasy looking man, who sort of reminded her of a bat in all black and pasty skin.**

Percy couldn't help laughing at that one.

**He was looking at her in controlled surprise and looking from Draco to her. She swore she saw a flash of pain in his eyes before he turned away.**

**Finally though, it was her turn. "POTTER, MELINDA!"**

**She bit her lip and hesitantly moved up to the stool. She was aware of the looks she was acquiring. Soon though the hat was lowered onto her head and she had other things to think about.**

_**Hm, what an interesting mind you have my dear.**_

"Hn?" Percy gave his sister a confused look.

"It can read your mind" Melinda said with a giggle.

"Oh" Percy was still confused but started reading again.

**Melinda gasped her eyes wide.**

**You talk, she thought and the hat seemed to chuckle.**

_**Of course I do, I'm the sorting hat after all. Now let's see...oh you're not all you seem. Not even a Potter by blood I see. **_

**Melinda's eyes widened. How do you know that?**

_**It's here in your head, curved into your very soul of course. You my dear are a demigod, daughter of Poseidon. You'll have to ask him for any more details then that. Or maybe even Mother Hecate, she would probably be thrilled to be summoned by her great-granddaughter.**_

**Melinda was confused. Poseidon, Hecate. Could this mean Mythology wasn't myth at all? That the gods really did exist?**

_**Of course, where did you think magic came from? We'd all be muggles or simple hats if not for Mother Hecate. Now moving on, you have a mind here dear, full of loyalty, cunning, and wit. Oh a thirst for knowledge, but not for knowledge's sake I see. I suppose that rules out Ravenclaw. **_

**Melinda was confused but decided just to listen to the hat. He had been doing this for a long time after all.**

_**And you're loyal, yes indeed. Hufflepuff would be a nice fit, but I don't know if they could handle your upbeat personality. With all this cunning and wit I think you'd scare the poor badgers to death. So that leaves only two? **_

**Gryffindor, Melinda thought.**

_**Gryffindor you say, but I disagree. Oh, you're brave my dear, and with that loyalty you'd go far in the lions den, but I can't say it is where you belong. I can see inside your mind after all, you are cunning, witty, and willing to do just about anything to reach a goal. You also have a thirst to prove yourself, to be powerful. Slytherin would help you be great, no doubt about that. **_

**Maybe your right, Melinda said. But if Slytherin is the place for me wouldn't it be even more Slytherin of me to not be placed with the other snakes?**

_**What do you mean?**_

**People will not expect the Girl-Who-Lived to be in Slytherin, they'd probably start a panic. Fearful of a new Dark Lord...er Lady as it may be. Of course we both know I have no wish to be a Dark Lady, or evil but they wouldn't. Wouldn't it be just so very Slytherin of me to surprise everyone and go unnoticed that much more in a house they expect their hero to go too?**

"So you admit to being slightly evil" Percy said with a smirk that Melinda returned.

"On occasion, when it suits my needs" Melinda replied blandly as she pretended to buff her nails.

_**I see Salazar would have been most impressed. Are you sure though? **_

**I'm sure, Melinda thought and the Hat's words echoed out a moment later.**

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

**Melinda knew she'd made the right choice as the hall broke out into loud cheers. The hat was removed and with one last look behind her, she darted off to sit between Ron and Neville. Hermione ironically across from her with two other first years she learned were named Dean and Seamus.**

**As the feast continued Melinda couldn't help but feel happy for the first time since she'd met Mr. Poseidon. Who she had a hunch was actually the Greek god of the sea...and her father. She'd have to figure out a way to find this all out, the hat had suggested contacting Mother Hecate, and if his words were right it seemed the goddess had been the one to create this magical world, somehow.**

**Not to mention she was supposedly her great-grandmother as well, that had to mean her mother was Hecate's granddaughter since if her father was Poseidon there would be no other way.**

**Melinda shook her head though and for the rest of the feast – sans the sudden pain in her scar she got when she looked up towards Professor Snape and Quirrell – she didn't think of much. She had plenty of time to figure this out.**

"At least that's what it looks like for now" Percy grumbled as he thought about both his and his sister's penchant for bad luck. When Melinda didn't say anything back Percy looked over to see his sister passed out next to him, which brought a smile to his face; followed soon after by a frown as he tried to find a way off the chair without disturbing the sleeping girl. Finally Percy just gave up on escaping and reached down to the lever on the side and moved it back as far as it would go. The chair rocky back until it was almost parallel with the floor, and it did it without either rocking hard or making any loud noises. The lights also seemed to be tied to the chair lever as most of them went out when Percy pulled it.

Finally there was only the light that had been sitting on a stand next to the chair on. Before Percy turned it off he checked the pockets on the side of the chair and found a blanket in it. As quietly as he could Percy spread the blanket over Melinda and himself, turned off the final light and curled up against Melinda's side.

"Night sis"

**Chapter End**

Thank you for reading, Please review and my I recommend checking Perseia Jackson for the original and related works.


	5. Warning!

**NEW:Sigh this petition! .gov/petition/ stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

VERY IMPORTANT MESSAGE!

READ:

A message from dracohalo117 and Leaf Ranger...SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

Copied from eltigre221, this message will be taken down after thirty days. C0dy88


End file.
